


What if

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Regret, Tragedy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: What if Tara had listened?





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- What if  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- reality

 

 _Alisha and Tara lay awake, their fingers entwined, playing, stroking._  
  
 _“What if he is right and there is a better life for us?” Tara asked and listened to Alisha’s sigh in the darkness._  
  
_“But what if he is wrong? I just have a bad feeling about this.”_  
  
  
_Tara laughed softly and buried her face in the crook of Alisha’s neck. “Then I guess it is a risk we must take. Come on, it will be okay, as long as we’re together.”_  
  
_She could feel the other woman smile. “Then I guess you’re right.”_

  
  
Tara looks at Alisha’s body. She can still feel her warmth from the past night, but when she touches the skin now, there is nothing but coldness.  
  
“What if I had listened to you,” she breathes and lies down next to her, buries her face in the cold crook of Alisha’s neck and starts to cry.

 


End file.
